Watari
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: SUMMARY:There comes a time in every guy's life when they have to meet the parents of their partner. Unfortunately for Light, his boyfriend's father happens to know how to work a sniper and isn't afraid to use it. AU. OOC-ness LightxL


**A/N: Hey! This is jst a one-shot tht came to mind one day. I always read about a nice and very accepting Watari (which I do enjoy actually since he's such a nice guy) about Light and L's relationship. I wanted to write about a more overprotective type of Watari hehehe…**

**Light: F freaking U. **

**Warning: Overprotective Watari, yaoi, real names of L and Watari mentioned, and much of the utter nonsense that floats around in my brain **

**Light: What brai-**

**SUMMARY: There comes a time in every guy's life when they have to meet the parents of their partner. Unfortunately for Light, his boyfriend's father happens to know how to work a sniper and isn't afraid to use it. AU. L is technically the girl in their relationship. A very protective Watari in this story haha.**

***…*…***

In all of Light's years of dating, he has never been nervous about meeting his partner's parents. He was good looking, had manners, and was one of the smartest people in all of Japan. The girl's loved him and all he had to do was strut the holier-than-thou features before the parents did as well. This time though, Light was scared shitless. If you looked at his internal expression and turmoil you would have thought he was about to be lit on fire after having gasoline poured on himself **(1)**, which in his imagination right now wasn't far from what he was experiencing. Light, after two years of high school and three years of college together with L Lawliet, had finally made a move on said male. Why it took so damn long Light would say because he was always busy when in truth he was terrified about telling his best friend his true feelings for him. The truth is Light didn't even make the move, someone accidentally pushed him into L and making them kiss, which was followed by a declaration of feelings then a very lovely make-out session; pictures if which were post on various yaoi website. Light didn't exactly want to reminisce about what happened later that night however considering the fact he didn't want to get hard thinking about L right in front of his foster dad.

Light was meeting the infamous Quillish Whammy. Or as L called him, Watari. Why Light was scared to meet the kind-looking old man, two reasons. One, Light was actually madly in love with L, something that he never felt for any of his past girlfriends. Two, Watari is one of the world's best gun shooters and likes to brag it by keeping fifteen different types of guns in his living room. Light couldn't exactly automatically gain acceptance either considering the fact it is L that is rivaling with him for smartest student in Japan. Needless to say, saying "I'm one of the smartest people in Japan" wouldn't bring Watari to his knees and approving his relationship with L.

"So, Light, I'm surprised to see you here… as L's boyfriend." Light had been best friends with L since he first came to Japan on their junior year of high school. Light had seen Watari several times when he would come to do homework with L but now that Light has shown up here as L's date, he doubted Watari would still think for all those years they were 'just dong homework'.

"U-uh yeah me too- I mean not that I wouldn't want to date L, he's really amazing… As a person I mean!" In the middle of Light's babble his eyes became glazed over when he said L was amazing and Watari narrowed his eyes. Light internally face-palmed and went to take a sip of his drink.

"So, do you have sexual intentions with my son?" Light spit out his water and blushed furiously. Not because of the question, but because of how seriously late that question was. Light and L did the nasty, several times already mind you. Of course Light wasn't planning on sharing that information just yet.

"U-uh well-"

"I assure you, L is as pure as snow-" Light almost giggled (How manly…) at the statement. _'Yeah, as pure as the snow I pissed on…'_

"-and may not want to perform sexual acts with you-" _'If my memory serves me correctly, HE'S the one who straddled ME and pushed himself down on my co-'_

"-so if you force him to do anything against his will, I WILL find out and I WILL hunt you down boy…"

Light tried to keep his composure but couldn't help but let a little frown adorn his soft features. _'How dare he accuse me of even thinking about forcing L against his will? I've waited five years for L, waiting for him to want a relationship. I would never want him hurt, I would probably kill myself if I ever do any harm to my angel! I'd die for him damn it all!'_

Watari narrowed his eyes at Light's serious expression. "And don't you dare be playing with his feelings. L may be strong but if you make him miserable in any way, hell will rein upon you."

Light clenched the fabric of the couch and fought the urge to shout at the man, "I LOVE L DAMN IT AND I WANT HIM TO BEAR MY MAN-BABIES!" He opted for the more calm and sane version.

"I care and love L very much, and I doubt that's ever going to change." Light poured all his emotion into that statement before putting on a brave face.

Watari smiled lightly making Light soften as well_. 'Maybe he finally approves…' _

"Good to know, just remember my warning. You know Light, I'm not sure is L told you this, but I'm quite fond of gardening."

"Really?" Light raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"Yes, and the other day I saw this beautiful steel shovel in the shop. It's quite heavy though, but light enough to lift over the head. I've actually been _dying_ to use it." Light shrinked back into the seat at Watari's ominous expression, brave face faltering.

"Watari, I hope you haven't caused any mental damage while I was getting ready." L walked down the stairs and Light fought off the urge to drool. L was wearing a white button-up shirt that was folded to the elbows. He wore black jeans and the whole outfit fit his body quite nicely.

"We were just getting to know each other. Have a good time at the movies sweetie, and don't forget, ten o'clock curfew." Watari kissed L's head before L grabbed Light's hand and pulled him out of the house. Watari gave Light one last death glare that ensured the devil would have his ass if he did anything un-holy to L.

Once they were out of eyesight L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and blew into his ear slightly. "We have two hours together, and I don't feel like watching a drive-in movie. Maybe we can do _other_ things in the car to pass time…" L unbuttoned his shirt a bit but raised his eyebrow and pouted when he saw Light's terrified facial expression.

"Light-koi, are you alright?" Light was usually pinning him to a tree and getting to second-base at this point.

The words, 'New Shovel' just kept on chanting in his mind.

***…*…***

**That's how BB tired to kill himself (1)**

**Thnx 4 reading I hope you enjoyed!**

**Watari: Yagami-kun, are you alright?**

**Light: L's still pure, I swear!**

**Watari: It's fine Yagami-kun, I don't mind your relationship with L.**

**Light: …you don't like gardening, right? **shakes in corner****

**Watari:**sweatdrops****

**Review please :3!**


End file.
